Soulstorm/Chaplain
This page is about Dawn of War: Soulstorm multiplayer and single-player units. For previous versions, see [http://dow.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_of_War Dawn of War]. } | page = Soulstorm/Chaplain | name = Chaplain | type = Commander | icon = Wa sm chaplain icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec hero anti infantry melee.png | race = Space Marines | tier = 2 | built = Stronghold | armor = Commander | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1200 | health_regen = 2.0 | morale = 700 | morale_regen = 12 | mass = 25 | speed = 16 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 260 | power = 50 | time = 57 | description = Secondary commander unit. Great at close range, its main advantage is its healing aura. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} Chaplain "Faith is purest when it is unquestioning." The Chaplain is the spiritual leader of the Companies within the Chapter. Chanting catechisms of hate and spurring brother marines to victory, the Chaplain is an inspirational leader. He is armed with the Crozius Arcanum, along with the Emperor's Holy Bolt Pistol, and more importantly, his faith and duty. The Chaplain is a fanatic like all his brothers, but to an extreme. Brother marines around him will be inspired to fight harder and ignore grievous injuries. Seeing glorious battle as the highest devotion to the Emperor and their Primarch, the Chaplain fights battles without doubt or hesitation. The Chaplain is a good tanker, though he has less health than the librarian and the Force Commander. The Demoralizing Warcry ability breaks the enemy's resolve, as none could stand against the Wrath of the Emperor. His mighty Crozius Arcanum annihilates squads and he is a very good fighter against daemons. Chaplain Varnus is the leader of the small group of Space Marines from the Ultramarine chapter in Winter Assault. "Acknowledge death as it approaches, but do not succumb to its touch, for your purpose is great..." Chaplain Hanius, Blood Angels Chapter Tactics The Chaplain is a Commander unit with a powerful healing aura, with a radius much wider than that of the apothecary's. He is best used as a support hero, keeping your squads alive with his healing aura. The Chaplain is devastating at melee if used correctly. He easily decimates squads of Tier 1 and 2 infantry, but he is not durable enough to go toe-to-toe with dedicated melee troops, such as Khorne Berzerker Squads or Howling Banshee Squads with Call of War. Fortunately, like all commanders, he has a disruption attack which gives him a chance to escape. He can also do huge amounts of damage against vehicles and should be used against targets with this kind of armor in order to take them down fast. The Chaplain's Crozius Arcanum has a useful ability: it can disable enemy abilities, which is effective when "dueling" with commanders possessing powerful abilities which can be used to kill your own commanders, (e.g. Psyker's Strip Soul, Tau Commander's Target Accquired, Farseer's Mind War, Vindicare Assassin's Damage Doubling Assassination Scope etc.) as well as those who can quickly teleport away, e.g. Necron Lord, and so on. With the Chaplain, enemy Commanders' abilities are disabled, which can deny them the upper hand. Also, when fighting high damage squads, the Chaplain's Demoralizing Shout ability will instantly break them most of the time, and will slow them down (even infantry without morale). Squads will move sluggishly if they attempt to run away. Or, if the Chaplain is caught near some high melee damage units, this ability can be used to slow them down, allowing the Chaplain to escape from death. If this ability is used offensively, the Chaplain will normally easily defeat the opposing squad, as its morale has been broken. However, care must be taken in choosing a target for this ability, as it recharges very slowly. In addition to the aforementioned abilities, the Chaplain provides fast health regeneration through his Healing Aura ability. Because it has a large radius, the Chaplain can quickly heal himself and other members to full health. He can also weather moderate amounts of enemy fire with his commander armor and strong health regeneration, but his hitpoints are still lower than a Librarian so he should generally be kept attached to squads for safety. Abilities Demoralizing Shout Healing Aura Weapons Bolt Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Crozius Arcanum |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |70% !Refire Rate |1.5 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|When struck, the following effects may be triggered on the target *25% chance to disable abilities for 3 s. *50% chance to disable movement for 2 s. *50% chance to disable combat abilities for 4 s. |} Weapon Upgrades Plasma Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Range |25 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Accuracy |80% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Wargear: Plasma Pistols |- !Notes | colspan="5"|The Plasma Pistol permanently replaces the Bolt Pistol when researched |} Researchable Upgrades Commander Veteran Upgrade Commander Hero Upgrade Wargear: Plasma Pistols Wargear: Power Fist Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810095531/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Chaplain